Pet
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Loki y Thor son las mascotas más queridas de Frigga y Odín, sus dueños, gato y perro pasan su día a día juntos. Convirtiendo cada momento en una pequeña aventura.


¡Hola niños y niñas!, este es mi cuarto fanfic de Thor y Loki, una vez más un oneshot, es bastante pequeño, pero al parecer los otros tres fueron del agrado del público y me motivó para escribir uno más, está inspirado en todas esas imágenes de Thor siendo un perro y Loki como un gato. Misma personalidad otros cuerpos.

Gato Loki se desperezó. El mullido cojín verde donde descansaba se amoldó a sus patitas gráciles mientras lo palpaba suavemente, contorsionando su cuerpo en una curva flexible para despertar. Bostezó y su lengua rasposa y rosada se asomó.

Con un caminar grácil, avanzó por el linóleo. El piso estaba perfectamente encerado y su reflejo le devolvía la astuta mirada.

Unos ojos inquisitivos y esmeraldas se posaron en su tazón; era dorado y estaba colocado a su altura. Dio unos cuantos sorbos cuidando de no mojarse los bigotes.

Satisfecho, vagó por su gran reino buscando a sus esclavos. El aroma dulzón lo guió hasta ella, Frigga, su humana. Estaba sentada en un largo sofá. Maulló para hacerse notar y ella le cogió entre sus brazos, dejándolo sobre su regazo.

¡Ah!, que bien se estaba allí, quizá debiera considerar tomar otra siesta de 8 horas… Si, parecía ser una tarea importante.

La humana de cabellos dorados y pacíficos ojos azules, le acaricio el pelaje de aquella manera que le encantaba, cepillando su pelo negro lustroso.

Lentamente caía en el sopor relajante del sueño, un sonido vibrante salió de su garganta, y gustoso, ronroneo moviendo su cola plácidamente, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, hasta que…

Unos ladridos alegres y persistentes hicieron eco en la habitación. El sonido de risas estridentes y unos pasos acelerados mientras un "Thor! No me dejes atrás" se hacía oír.

Alzó la elegante cabeza y miró a la humana que solo le sonreía. Malhumorado por la interrupción, bajo la cola y miro la puerta, esperando verlos aparecer.

Un alegre perro apareció ladrando; la lengua afuera con saliva chorreante, el pelaje dorado alborotado, la cola parecía querer crear un huracán de la fuerza en que se agitaba. A sus espaldas entraba un hombre de contextura recia, un parche tapaba su ojo.

El perro se acercó con paso juguetón a su humana, saludándola, y ella le complació con caricias.

"Ese bobalicón" se dijo para sí el gato negro, celoso de no ser el centro de atención. El gran Golden Retriever se apoyaba en las piernas de la humana y le lamia los dedos, llenándola de su baba. El gato saltó al respaldo del sillón, bufando enojado "¿Quién se creía él para tocar a su humana? ¡Peor aún, interrumpir su descanso!"

El hombre anciano de cabellos blancos se sentó con Frigga en el sillón, le hizo unos cuantos mimos a Loki, distrayéndolo de su enojo, acariciándole de la cabeza a la cola. Loki miraba al perro dorado suplicar por caricias. "Él no tenía que hacerlo" pensó, triunfante.

Frigga le acariciaba tras las orejas a Thor y el perrotón se acostó en el suelo dejando que le rascaran la barriga, moviendo la pata sin parar, feliz por las atenciones.

Odín saco una pelota roja del bolsillo con un trueno impreso en ella. Thor enloqueció al verla, moviéndose en círculos, agitando el gran penacho que tenía por cola y ladrándole para que la lanzara. Se vio favorecido cuando Odín lo hizo y al instante se abalanzó como un bólido por ella, atrapándola al vuelo. Sus amos le felicitaban premiándolo con caricias.

Loki se lamio el pelaje, indiferente. "Perro tonto". Se acicaló mientras los humanos jugaban con el gran animal y de reojo los miro. No es que estuviera interesado en saber que hacían, ¡no!, ¡claro que no!, solo estaba supervisándolos.

Cuando termino de acicalarse, decidió que era más importante que el perro y que ya le habían dado demasiada atención a Thor. Saltó al regazo de la humana, dispuesto a perdonarla por acariciar a Thor. Se frotó contra su mano enseñándole que hacer. "Esos humanos… siempre hay que enseñarles que hacer" pensó Loki, maullándole, tocando con su patita la mano de Frigga, quien encantada le sonrió abrazándolo y acariciándole de nueva cuenta. Maulló complacido, hasta sentir los olfateos nada educados de Thor. Su nariz húmeda le molestó y le bufó un poco. Frigga y Odín rieron como si verlos pelear fuera divertido y enternecedor. Odín acaricio la cabeza peluda de Thor, distrayéndolo, dándole bocadillos que guardaba en su bolsillo. El perro los comió y después le lamio la mano, quitando todo rastro de la comida.

\- Loki, es tu hermanito Thor. Cuídalo bien - dijo el hombre mientras guardaba la pelota, acariciando luego la cabeza peluda del animalón. Levantándose, le tendió la mano a su esposa Frigga, quien le dio unas ultimas caricias a Loki para dejarlo en el sillón mientras se marchaban de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

"¿Ves perro? Yo estoy en el sillón y tú en el suelo. Arrodíllate ante mi" clamó Loki, muy complacido consigo mismo.

El perro ladeó la cabeza sin entender, sacando la lengua, jadeando, mirándole con ojos brillantes.

"¡Arrodíllate, he dicho!". Loki alzó la cabeza esperando verlo arrodillarse, pero Thor no lo hizo, en cambio se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y Loki pensó que, para una bestia tonta, aquello era suficiente, así que sonrió pensando lo buen soberano que era.

"Muy bien, insolente bestia. Yo, Loki, te aceptaré como mi vasallo" el gato toco con su patita la cara de Thor. Este le olfateó, lamiendo su pata, mojándolo en el proceso.

"¡Hermano!" ladró Thor intempestiva y felizmente. Alzo su gran cuerpo y subió las patas al sillón, dando lametones al gato, hundiendo su gran nariz mojada en su pelaje y olfateándolo. "Me gusta como hueles hermano" dijo satisfecho Thor, agitando su cola sin parar.

"Quítate bestia, me aplastas" gruñó el gato pegándole con sus patitas. Sus garras solo se quedaban prensadas en el gran pelaje dorado.

"Mi amo dijo que te cuidara, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¡Jugamos! ¡Jugamos! ¡Jugamos!" dijo, hiperactivo, dando saltos y ladridos.

Loki se sentó, mirándolo, esperando a que se calmara, acomodando su pelaje con sus patas. "Servirás como trasporte" declaró al final "Vamos". Saltó al lomo de Thor, trastabillando un poco, pero manteniéndose al final agarrándose con las garritas al Golden.

Thor se rasco con sus patas traseras por la comezón que le provocarán las garritas de su hermano. Sacudió su melena y casi se cae el gato. Satisfecho, comenzó su andar alegre por la casa.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, bruto? Es por aquí". Con sus patitas le direccionó, dándole toquecitos a derecha e izquierda, dependiendo de a donde quisiera que fuera. Se cruzaron con personal del castillo, pero no importó, nadie detendría a las mascotas reales.

Llegaron a la sala del tesoro, Thor rasco la puerta con las patas intentando abrirla pero nada pasó.

"Está cerrada, hermano" olfateó por debajo de la cerradura y gimoteó.

"Claro que lo está, pero eso no importa. Acércame a la ventana" dijo dándole golpecitos con la pata. Thor hizo lo que le mandaban y llevo a Loki a la ventana cercana. El gato saltó con agilidad. Había unos delgadísimos barrotes, y por ellos entró, deslizándose con habilidad.

"¡Ja! ¡Admírame, Thor!". Agitó su cola mirándole con sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa de gato Cheshire

Agitando su cola se escabullo. Thor gimoteo al no verlo y se acostó en el suelo, olfateando por el resquicio de la puerta.

Loki fue al pasador de la puerta y con un movimiento certero de su garra, la abrió.

"¡Impresionante, hermano!" dijo Thor dándole una lamida, mientras caminaban juntos.

"¡Ahí esta nuestra recompensa!" Loki fue a la piedra brillante que iluminaba la oscuridad de la habitación, la miro complacido y saltó al estante en que estaba.

"Umm… no sé. El amo dice que el teseracto era algo muy importante" dijo inseguro el can, mirándole.

"Por eso lo deseo. Con esto conquistare el mundo y todos se arrodillaran ante mí y me veneraran". El gato tocó el doble cubo tridimensional, pero nada paso, no surgió ningún poder increíble, y el cubo siguió brillando indiferente. Thor bostezó tras unos minutos, irritando más al gato. Loki trató de empujarlo, pero aquello parecía hecho de plomo. Le lanzo arremetidas con sus garras, pero aun así el teseracto no dio muestras de activarse.

"¿Qué demonios?… Quizá solo es un cubo inútil que sirve únicamente para iluminar" dijo, desilusionado.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- la voz del guardia los saco de su conversación y Thor le recibió agitando la cola felizmente. Loki se sentó sobre el cubo, como ocultándolo de la vista, como diciendo "No estamos haciendo nada, vete".

-Bájate de ahí, gato –le dijo, intentando agárralo. Loki bufó y le arañó. Si hubiera podido, le abría alzado una ceja, cuestionando su inutilidad.

-¡Ay! gato estúpido- le golpeó con su mano herida, tirándolo al suelo y al ver aquello, Thor le mordió la pierna ladrándole y gruñendo, interponiéndose entre él y el gato.

Pronto otro guardia llegó y se llevaron a Thor con bozal, sometiéndolo. Loki miró aquello y cuando intentaron atraparlo, huyó dejándoles atrás.

En el jardín, Thor gimoteaba tratando de quitarse el bozal. Le habían amarrado a un árbol y ya llevaba ahí una hora y tenía sed. Lloró más fuerte pero nadie fue por él. Estaba regañado por ser un perro malo. Se acostó triste, y a la lejanía percibió el aroma de Loki. El gato caminaba sobre la hierba, elegante, mirándole con aquellos intensos ojos verdes iguales a la vegetación.

Thor le miró alzando la cabeza y agito la cola. El gato le miró ligeramente triste y permitió que el perrotón le olfateara, a duras penas por el bozal. Loki se restregó un poco contra las patas de Thor, ronroneando para consolarlo.

"Hermano, estas bien"- le dijo, feliz tras su examen olfativo.

"Lo estoy" dijo sentándose, mirándolo, estudiándolo con sus ojos. Se alzó sobre él y saltando a su lomo como ya tantas veces había hecho en el pasado, comenzó a intentar quitarle el bozal. El perro se movía un poco y él lo paraba con sus patitas. Estuvo ahí, intentando liberarlo a fuerza de mordidas, jalones y rasguños, por un buen rato hasta que al fin, con las garras un poco rotas y doloridas, lo logró.

Terminó exhausto. Se acostó con él tras liberarlo, acomodándose en su amarillo pelaje. Sus dueños salieron asustados al verlos afuera. Frigga tomo en sus brazos a Loki y Odín llevo a Thor dentro. El hombre llenó los cuencos de agua de ambos, dándole galletas de recompensa al perro, dejándolos juntos en la cama de Loki.

Frigga tenía un especial cariño por Loki. Odín lo había encontrado en uno de sus viajes en un país frío, abandonado por su madre y dejado para morir. Ella le había dado formula hasta que fue capaz de comer croquetas por sí solo, y le habían adoptado de la calle. Meses antes habían comprado al cachorro de una camada de perros de raza, el revoltoso que sería Thor.

Odín dejó a sus mascotas juntas y se fue con Frigga para que descansaran.

Thor abarcaba todo el cojín. Habían comprado uno más grande sus dueños porque el perro siempre quería dormir con el gato, así que aunque cada quien tenía su cama, al final compraron una del tamaño de Thor para tenerlos juntos. A Thor aquello no le importaba, le gustaba el aroma de su hermano y también la comodidad de su pequeño cuerpo tibio. Loki amoldó el pelaje dorado con sus patitas, acomodándose sobre Thor y se arrullo con la suave respiración y el lento sube y baja. Thor acomodó su cabeza junto a la de él, respirando tranquilo.

"Te quiero hermano" dijo bajo, antes de dormirse cerrando sus ojos.

Loki abrió un ojo esmeralda y suspiro "Tonto hermano mayor, yo también te quiero" cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a tomar una larga siesta y vivir más aventuras después.

Gracias por leer y por suscribirse, aún más agradezco todos sus reviews que en mi opinión son el alimento y salario de todos los escritores.

¡Los adoro!


End file.
